Death
"Because you are the '''Beatiful Lie' and I am the Painful Truth." -Death answering to Life's question. '''Death' (often called as "Lord Death" by his armies, servants and minions or "Master Death" by others, also called as "The Death" by many mortals) is a powerful cosmic entity that represent the end to all living beings, even great Immortals fears Death itself. As Death is opposed to Life, they are in constant batlle since the birth of the Omniverse, being always in opposition against it's counterpart. Due to it's appearance, behavior and actions, Death is feared by many beings on any universes or dimensions/realms, mortals and immortals. About Death Nothing is much to known about Death: what he likes, or what he dislikes or their hobbies. They never talked about their origin. However, there is some explanations of Death's origin, this one being the most popular and makes more sense than others: Death was one of the first entities being created by The One even before the Omniverse was created. Although rumors concerning "Death being younger than Life" is just but lies: Death was alongside Life, Chaos, Order, Oblivion, Eternity, Infinity, Miss Amour, Lord Haine, Outer Gods and the Primordial Beings, with a few other cps,ic beings. Death recognize itself, it's meaning and own whole purpose of it's "existence". However, Death has to wait about eons before the Omniverse came to creation, with the first living beings coming to life. Although Death is a cold, strict, emotionless entity (and most of the time: "grumpy"), they can be sometimes "in a good mood". Death is satisfied when they torture mortals who have break some oaths or being in their realm, Limbo, all alone makes Death "happy". One of the few rare things Death likes is gambling. Attitude and Behavior "Happy, Passion, Love, Joy, Enthusiasm... those feelings and emotions are but '''utter garbage'..." Death does not appreciate people full of happiness and joyful moments, they saw it as ''clear annoyance and waste of time. They do not like the love emotion, seeing it as a mistake and failure of creation. When Death saw the mortals being in in those moment, Death is disgusted by it. They also go ruin those moments, transforming the happy people into sad, depressed and angry mortals, causing drama and conflicts, even going into madness and murders. Death do like this. Although Death is a cold, strict, emotionless entity (and most of the time: "grumpy"), they can be sometimes "in a good mood". Death is satisfied when they torture mortals who have break some oaths or being in their realm, Limbo, all alone makes Death "happy". One of the few rare things Death likes is gambling. Allies and Enemies Allies Death has not many friends and colleagues like any other cosmic beings such as it's sibling Life, who is more popular. Death as a few people whom is bond with them for respecting Death. Those who never break oaths to the Grim Reaper''are considered as "''worthy people". Here is some of Death's allies: * The Eternals: Death gifted them to being trustworthy, making them immortals. * Hell Lords: Or "Hell Kings", they greet Death as a good friend. * Chaos: Death's sibling since the dawn of the Omniverse, Chaos is quite erratic and annoying to others. Death often calls Chaos to put confusion and drama in some worlds. * Jason Kade: Jason took a certain interest into the strange cold yet strict entity. Death did not cared about him in the first times, until Jason started to talked about interesting subjects, which Death responded back without any aggressive attitude. Enemies Death is indeed feared by many and some attempted to attack Death in order to be revive dead people or other stupid actions. Or simply because Death hates them from being annoying. Powers * Immortality/Amortality: Death cannot die due to not being alive and a representation of Life and Death Transcendence. Death cannot be affected from Absolute Life Inducement, which gives life to absolutely anyone and anything dead, even to amortal or undetermined beings such as objects. ** Absolute Immortality: Death is also an entity being eternal and indestructible, even sealing or imprisonment techniques has no effects on them. * Immense Strength: Death reportedly has infinite levels of strength, having once lifted the force of 20 planets with just one finger or being able to break mountains with a stomp. Death is also able to bend adamantium like paper. * Inhuman Durability:' '''Death cannot be touched due to not having a physical body. * '''Extreme' Speed: Death is capable of traveling at incalculable speeds with great ease, beyond light speed (+670,000,000 mph), even heard to reach Tachyon speed. * Unlimited Stamina: Death has a limitless stamina, and is yet to display signs of exhaustion since they do not possess a physical body. * Regenerative Healing Factor:' '''Death does not need healing factor due to not being a mortal but his avatars can bleed and being hurt, they can heal into a matter of seconds. * '''Possession': Death can possess avatars of his choosing, each of them are different with unique powers, their own intelligence, attitude/behavior and body shape. "Life is painful, even '''more' painful than Death." * '''Power Bestowal:' Death can give superpowers to people if they are trustworthy enough. Powers includes Super Strength, Superhuman Endurance and even Immortality. * Omniscience: Death is constantly aware of everything: each second, someone dies and Death is aware of it. Death knows anything going on in the Omniverse, like wars or new universes born. Death can see on any Realms, Dimensions, Universes/Multiverses and places at the same moment. * Omnipresence: Death can be anywhere at any time and moments: car accident at Chicago and someone died from suicide in Indonesia at the same time, Death is at both places. * Omnipotence: Death is all powerful, being one of the most powerful beings in the Omniverse, cannot be stopped easily. Death's order, actions and will is absolute. * Death Touch: A single "touch" and a being's life is removed, Death can choose who will die and how they will die to a quiet peaceful death in a sleep to a gruesome and violent, terrible death such in a murder, accident, tortured to death, and suicides. Death can also remove life from immortal beings. ** Curses: Death can also "touch" the target but instead of taking their life, Death will put any curses he desire, such as the Curse Deterioration (the victim becomes a living corpse over the time with their flesh being rotten which is a quite painful curse and Death can choose if the target can die or transform a zombie), the BloodlustCurse (the victim will be engulfed into a violent surge of rage, killing anyone in their sight and the only way is to kill the victim) or the Burning Curse (the target's body begins to slowly heat up, with the skin being more and more red over time, their inside boil and after a few hours, they start to burn to their death). Any curses cannot be cured. * Destiny Manipulation: Death sees every destinies of anyone, can change the fates of every living beings by killing them or choosing their ultimate end, even allowing certain to be immortal as a present. Death also holds the Book of Fates, with pages that contain every souls about how they died, if they are ghost, in Hell or Heaven, with mortals who are cursed, etc. * Elemental Manipulation: Death can manipulate any elements at it's will, however they take a color of dark: for example, when Death uses fire, the flames will be all black and will burn anything (they can't be extinguished), objects like diamonds or beings like Gods. * Energy Removal: Death can remove the energy a living being or an object (like weapons with magical powers) to make the target suffering or objects being without their former powers. When a person's energy/chi/ki is being sucked out by Death, they will feel great pain in their body until Death stops the torture. Death often performs this on oath breakers for punishment. * Necromancy: Death is the creator of Necromancy and they are the ultimate master of this magic. Death can revive the corpses and create armies of undead monsters. Trivia and Facts * Death is genderless, which made many people into great confusion. To help them, Death took an appearance of a male and female, often seen as a female to seduce Thanos but Death prefer to be refered as a male. Life on the other hand prefers being a woman. * Alphaverse is one of Death's favorite universes, alongside the Oasisverse and Freeverse. * Those who are against Death's will are condamned.